Swollen
by reginalovesemma
Summary: 6 years post movie. Regina and Maleficent's friendship is one of mischievous competition. One day, Regina changes the game. Unbeknownst to all parties involved, the sudden swing in relationship dynamics stirs up a deep desire dwelling in each of them.


**Co-writer: tumblr user alittlepinkvial**

**A/N: NSFW. Consider yourself warned, nothing's sacred when it comes to these two ships.**

* * *

"Get the next one yourself, _Queen_!" Regina snaps, drawing the end of the sentence in a slight slur, and slamming a frothy beverage down in front of Maleficent. The force with which the drink lands on the tree stump in front of them causes some of the drink to slosh out onto the winged woman's hand.

"Regina, dear, I got the last several '_rounds_.' Or do you not remember trying to magic up some drinks an hour ago only to create a small puddle on the stump, you know, since you forgot to include glasses in that flick of your hand." The glare coming from the faery's eyes would be enough to stop anyone in their tracks, but she's used to it and waves it off with another flick of her hand.

"Regina, stop doing that! Next thing you know, I'll be naked!"

The image of Maleficent in the nude was clearly an intriguing sight in Regina's mind, given how her eyebrows arch to match the devilish smile on her face. "That's not a bad idea!" She laughs, "You need to loosen up a little anyway, you old bat." A wicked smile flashes across her face, "Plus, I'm guessing Aurora wouldn't object."

Regina's head falls onto her forearm with a thud. They'd been at it for hours and clearly her drinking companion's tolerance is much higher than hers; she doesn't seem to show any signs of having consumed seven drinks. "What's your secret, Mal?" Regina mumbles out from under her arm. "Does it all just go into your insipid horns?" She says, unable to contain her snort.

When Maleficent doesn't answer, Regina picks her head up and steadies her eyes on the woman. Her eyes squint as she studies the face of the other woman, before shouting, "Oh shut up! Are you serious?"

Maleficent tries to maintain her composure, but the utterly bewildered look on Regina's face is too much. She breaks into a howling laughter, "Oh my dear Regina, you truly are a mess! No, it does not _go to my horns_!" making a point to exaggerate her use of air quotes, still laughing and rolling her eyes at the woman. "I've been removing the alcohol when you weren't looking! And look at you now, barely able to stay upright!" The laughter rolls heartily from her as she grasps at her belly, unable to contain her amusement at having bested her friend on such a simple level.

Spurring her devious behavior is the fresh memory of the time when Regina had tricked Maleficent into believing an army was bearing down on the kingdom. The fiercely strong leader of the Moors had readied her troops and prepared for battle, calling to arms all nature of beasts. Regina stood off to the side of the field on that sunny afternoon and with a small wave of her hand, she'd conjured a vast army of ladybugs. It wasn't until Maleficent realized that it was merely hundreds of thousands of tiny little red beauties "waging war upon her," did she grasp that the figure in the distance was Regina, doubled over in laughter. "They sure are ferocious!" She shouted from the edge of the field. "Can you handle this, Mal, or should we find a new leader?" She bellowed through her laughter.

This back and forth game of pranks had gone on for years, both women constantly besting the other, the pranks increasing in grandeur as time went on. But today, it was Maleficent who managed to snag the tick in the win column.

"Oh Fuck! Mal!" Regina shakes her head in an attempt to attain even the tiniest bit of sobriety. "You know I am to have dinner with Emma and her parents tonight!"

"You can shake your head all you want, but that buzz isn't going anywhere!" Maleficent's laughter turning slightly maniacal. "You think all I did was remove the alcohol from my drinks? Let's just say, I can't wait to hear about your antics at dinner!"

In a moment of true pride, Maleficent calmly crosses her arms over her chest and lets her wings spread out in a show of victory. "Payback for the damn ladybugs!"

Regina frantically waves her hands in all directions, trying to spell herself sober. But Maleficent has obviously bewitched this spell with an extra dose of 'drunk-Regina-proof' magic. As she realizes that she's not going to be able to magic herself out of this one, Regina chuckles to herself. "If my ladybugs could _take over your kingdom_, just imagine what I could do to your Aurora," she rambles absentmindedly. Maleficent rolls her eyes good heartedly.

A seriousness washes over her as her mouth falls open and she raises a hand in an 'ah-hah' gesture. "I bet I can make Aurora scream louder than you can!" She blurts out confidently, slamming her hand down.

Maleficent lets out an amused snort, "Oh dear god, Regina, it would definitely appear I made your drinks too strong!"

But when she looks to her right, she finds a very determined, albeit drunk, Regina staring at her, brow overly furrowed in her attempts to appear sober. "Seriously, I bet you!" Her words still slightly slurring.

Maleficent looks blankly at her, before standing abruptly. She chides her friend, "Yeah, wow, I'm not sending you home to deal with those two idiots like this. Can you imagine how mad your girlfriend would be?"

Feeling a sense of defeat run through her, a fluttering green cloud forms behind Maleficent and quickly washes over Regina. "Fine, you win." Maleficent flicks her fingers. "_Sober_."

Regina instantly straightens up, her natural color returning to her cheeks as her eyes snap out of their drunken daze. Her brow remains furrowed, however, and Maleficent can see that a devious idea is racing through her mind; she sees a look that has crossed Regina's face far too many times to count, a look that always leads to trouble. Regina's eyes flick off to her left, she notices the object of her earlier dirty thoughts.

Aurora's humming breaks the silence and in a heartbeat, she is standing next to them. Without hesitation, Regina reaches out for the younger woman's arm. In a calm yet bold move, she pulls Aurora into her embrace. The blonde girl's eyes go wide and transfix on Maleficent. Regina holds her tight, drinking in the alluring warmth that invites her to pull her in even closer.

Regina seductively peers over Aurora's head at Maleficent, "What are you going to do about it?" she murmurs in a low guttural voice. A small smirk cracks her otherwise blank face as her arms snake around Aurora's waist.

Aurora can feel Regina's erect nipples tickling her shoulder blades; the heat rushing over the two of them. It doesn't take her long to become fully aware that her body has already begun to crave the tempting arms that are suddenly around her, she looks apprehensively at her lover standing mere feet in front of her.

Maleficent stands wide eyed and stuck in the same spot. A madness begins to grow in her gut, she's now completely certain Regina has lost her mind. Resisting the urge to destroy her friend, she becomes aware of something else running through her veins, another emotion surging up to the surface. Seeing this new side of Regina catches Maleficent by surprise; she becomes increasingly intrigued by the power pouring from the other woman's eyes. She can't deny that seeing Aurora this way excites something deep within her as well. Still looking at the two in front of her, she is brought from her gaze by the sound of Emma dropping her jacket with a forceful thud.

Emma is instantly struck by the scene unfolding in front of her. She immediately takes notice of the fire raging in Maleficent's eyes, but whether it's lust or anger, she can't decide.

"Regina, babe, whatchya doin'?" Emma says, the inflection in her voice highlighting the amusement and curiosity that's evident in her eyes.

"I'm just having some fun with my oldest and most dear friend." Regina muses, an air of mocking seeps out through her normally husky voice. She has yet to take her eyes off Maleficent, even when she hears Emma snort.

But as she stands there, curiously pondering how Regina expects this to end, Emma becomes strangely aware that her emotions are racing in several unexpected directions and she feels a rippling in her gut that spreads a heat out to her fingertips. She undeniably recognizes a slight rage boiling up as she focuses on the woman in Regina's arms, but there is something else, a throbbing between her thighs that begins to make its presence known. She watches on, cocking her head with a sense of curiosity as her eyes dart between Maleficent and Regina. Finally stepping forward, she finds that she has a deep need to see what happens next.

Regina hears the familiar sound of Emma's boots flipping off to the side and smiles. She knows this is the Emma she fell in love with and as if on cue, she feels Emma's hands sneak up under the back of her shirt, fingertips slightly teasing the skin of her lower back before sliding up, taking the fabric with it. The cool air hits Regina's exposed back and she embraces the shiver running down her spine.

Maleficent, still unable to will her feet to move, clenches her hand tighter on the top of her staff, her knuckles going white. The grimace on her face is hard to decipher; excitement, anger, need. Neither Regina nor Emma can really tell.

Maleficent finally takes a small silent step forward, watched intently by Regina who hasn't taken her eyes off the woman since she first wrapped her arms around Aurora. Her eyebrow raises a smidge, beckoning her friend to continue on her path toward them. Maleficent knows her, knows the look in her eyes; while her expression is mischievous, the comfort that Regina is offering from her dark eyes manages to calm Maleficent.

Another step.

Maleficent looks past the smaller blonde to find Emma's eyes, mesmerized by the scene unfolding before her. She instantly knows her next move. Without saying a word, she makes a giant stride forward, unfurling her massive wings to their fullest, releasing an impressive gust of air that washes over all of them. At this, both Regina and Emma stop sharp, utterly impressed and in awe. Regina even feels a flash of jealousy for her friend's wings. The sheer power and darkness of them arouses her as she yearns to feel them growing from her own back as well as have them wrapped around her. She thinks back to all the times she felt the unbridled dark magic coursing through her veins and even in her most untamed moments, she's certain she never felt the type of freedom she imagines Maleficent feels. Her jealousy burns hotter, slowly turning to a hungry lust.

Regina resists the urge to reach out to them and run her hands through them, but to her surprise, Emma does not. Her curiosity about all things magic still rears up every now and then, which Regina finds incredibly endearing, and in this moment, Regina sees that innocence flash through Emma's eyes. She reaches for the black feathers and Maleficent sees her chance to even the score with her friend. She throws a devilish wink in Regina's direction, before shifting her eyes to Emma. She curls one of her outstretched wings around her. Emma shudders under its weight and strength.

Regina's eyes go wide as she feels the sudden carnal energy that is now coursing through Emma; the first time they had sex, their magic intertwined and now, they can occasionally feel each other's emotions during intense moments. Maleficent looks Regina dead in the eyes and, deciding that Aurora is safe, pulls Emma away. Regina gasps slightly when the warm strong hands leave their place on her back and she realizes that Maleficent has just taken the upper hand from her.

Even with Aurora clearly under Regina's 'spell', it becomes evident that Emma is now the one inching closer to ecstasy. Her eyes roll back in her head as Maleficent wraps her other wing around her, the blonde all but melts in the intimate embrace.

Fury races through Regina as she watches the sinful smile creep across Maleficent's face. Regina squeezes Aurora tighter, allowing a little magic to spill from her pores, flowing over the girl in her arms; the scent sweet and musty. The younger woman's eyes focus on Regina's mouth. She is very aware of a yearning to taste her, this woman that has been the lifelong 'friendly foe' to her Maleficent. Regina can feel the desire seeping from Aurora and she leans in further, allowing her own lips to skim the trembling lips in front of her.

Just as she is about to truly embrace the succulent mouth that her friend so affectionately talks about all the time, Regina hears a tiny shriek. Turning her head ever so slightly, lips still centimeters from Aurora's, she sees the fiery green eyes of a very pissed off Maleficent. This tit for tat game of "I dare you" has just become very interesting and Regina finds herself thoroughly amused by the reaction it garners from Maleficent. That is, until she sees Emma disappear completely into a swarm of black feathers and green magic. Regina hears a deep moan that she knows all too well is coming from Emma.

Regina barely manages to contain the fireballs brewing in the palms of her hands. Instead, she forces herself to harness every ounce of rage into the swirling purple magic, letting it slide under the edges of Aurora's clothing, tickling at her delicate skin.

Standing mere feet away, Maleficent looks out over the top of her wings, she strains to see Aurora through the thickening cloud circling her. The tiny moan that escapes from the middle of the swirling cloud lights a fury inside her, yet she can't deny the throbbing between her legs. The energy of the moment slams into her at full speed; the anger, the sexual flood, the desire pulsing through all four women.

She feels the ground shake beneath her bare feet as she shoves off with all her might, her arms wrapped tightly around Emma. With one giant flap of her wings, they are soaring above the tree tops. Emma's breath catches in her throat as she feels the air race past her face. Regina's jaw drops, the purple cloud with it, as she watches Emma disappear into the sky. _That dirty bird._

Refusing to let 'flight' be the winning move here, she decides to change her tactic to one more on Aurora's 'human' level. She lets the magic fade as she looks into Aurora's crystal blue eyes. She spots a hint of trepidation, but she takes pleasure in seeing the desire that is building. She returns the gaze with one of calmness, she wills the darkness of her own eyes to soften, she loosens her hold around the girl's waist, and she feels Aurora's body release a desperate sigh as Regina pulls slightly away from her. She watches intently as the yearning builds in the blonde's eyes, a craving to be wrapped back up into the arms that had just held her so tightly.

When she sees Aurora nearly reach her breaking point of desire, she slides her right hand down and slowly lifts her skirt. Her left hand cradles the small of her back, gently caressing her. Regina eases her hand underneath the layers of fabric and slides her fingers between Aurora's soft thighs. The heat coming from her core, mixed with the soft caress of pubic hair pulls at Regina, urging her further. She raises an eyebrow realizing there are no more clothing barriers between her hand and Aurora. Regina feels a subtle shiver under her touch as her palm caresses the smooth skin of the other woman's inner thigh.

Biting down on her lower lip, Aurora can't contain the breathy moan that escapes from her slightly parted lips; the hot sticky breath tickling Regina's neck. Impossible to ignore, the throbbing at Regina's center is amplified when she turns her thoughts to Emma, entwined in those silky feathers somewhere above her. Her eyes dart upwards, searching for the flying pair, but she finds nothing but empty sky. She's brought back down to earth by the warm hand on her chest, covering the spot over her pounding heart. She looks back to the blonde woman standing in front of her, "She'll protect her." Aurora's eyes assure Regina that Emma is safe.

"But who will protect _you_?" Regina coos, reaching a finger up and letting it drag down the side of Aurora's porcelain face. To her astonishment, the younger woman tilts her head, leaning into the finger, and takes it into her mouth, letting a coy smile spread out around it.

This intimate gesture all but shatters Regina's resolve. She stares in awe at this pure creature before her, the angelically beautiful face looking so lustfully back at her, sucking on her finger. As she feels her warm tongue run tantalizingly along the lines of her finger, Regina feels an overwhelming sense of welcoming purity overtake her; surely this must be what Maleficent feels every time they have sex.

Aroused by the turn of events, Regina aches for more, hungry for this feeling to surge over her so she can drown in it. She leans in and places a frantic kiss on the wet lips before her, arms squeezing tightly around the other woman as her hands move in a desperate search to feel her velvety skin.

She has no magic in her, but Aurora has conjured up something else entirely, something that is now driving Regina wild with lust. Their mouths melt into each other, their tongues tangle in a fury of passion, and Regina hears a heavy moan escape her own throat.

Taking control, Aurora places her hands on the older woman's hips. Regina can feel the gentle squeeze of her fingers as the younger woman pushes her back. Regina finds herself completely intoxicated by the sheer humanity that oozes from this girl. Her mussy blonde hair flows haphazardly across her shoulders. She runs her fingers through the loose waves, appreciating how similar it is to Emma's. Regina follows the blonde locks down, admiring how they fall along the curves of her humble breasts. One of Aurora's hands finds its way to the back of Regina's head, pulling her into her. Taken aback by the rather confident energy flowing from the otherwise gentle girl, Regina thirsts to taste her, feeling a wetness soaking through her own lace thong.

The more Regina craves her, the more gentle the girl seems to become. _Is this her trick? Is this the magic hold she has on Maleficent?_ Regina's insides are screaming to consume everything about this woman, as she feels Aurora's hands slipping down between the pristinely taut fabric of her skirt and her ass. Regina shudders, noticing a small smile forming on the girl's lips. She knows that Aurora is now watching the same frantic yearning in her own eyes, that she herself saw in the girl's blue eyes earlier.

Somehow, Aurora has stripped Regina of her magic, of her power, her control. The brunette woman moans louder as the fire in her belly rages. At the verge of ecstasy, Regina gives herself over completely. Feeling this final release of control, Aurora slides down onto her knees.

She slips her hands up under Regina's tight skirt, pushing it up around her waist. She leans in and kisses the wet fabric of her thong and Regina feels a spasm explode from within. Her hands fly to the girls head, straining to get her closer, needing to feel her mouth fully consuming her. But Aurora resists and pushes back slightly against the trembling hands. She looks up at Regina with sparkling blue eyes, "Patience, Regina." A shake of her head instructing Regina to remove her hands.

Her tongue flicks out and gently teases her clit through the soaked underwear. Regina can't stand it, she'll never be able to hold out if Aurora insists on going this slowly. Her fists clench by her side and she feels herself wobble on her feet. The girl on her knees reaches her hands around to the back of her thighs and ass and steadies her. Regina can feel her knees shaking with anticipation. In a fluid move that Regina barely notices, Aurora has pulled her underwear away from her pulsating core. A simple "Please" escapes Regina's lips, her eyes watering under the rush of emotions running through her and the inability to be in control.

Before the word has fully escaped her lips, she feels all of Aurora's mouth against her. Her soft tongue firm in its desire, darting into her and tasting all of her. Regina moans loudly, unable to resist herself, she grasps for Aurora's head again, feeling the soft hair beneath her quivering hands. She can feel the girl smile against her as the gods are summoned numerous times. Her throbbing clit finds a home inside the warm soft mouth of Maleficent's lover. Her tongue is not shy as it toys with and learns all of Regina's weaknesses. Aurora feels the woman shaking and decides to end her torture.

Vigorously, she sucks and licks at Regina's center. Having teased her to the edge, it doesn't take long for Regina to reach climax, her hands clamping down harder on the blonde head, pulling her tighter against her. She can feel the magic spilling out of her every pore as she shakes and convulses, she lets out one final scream as she comes, every muscle screaming with her. Aurora's eyes grow wide with awe at the power in this woman, the purple magic running fluidly over them. Regina's body spasms one last time, and she drops to her knees in front of the girl who is licking her lips and smiling at her. Her blue eyes fixed on Regina, who lets out a warm laugh. She reaches up, takes the girl's face into her hands and kisses her intensely.

* * *

High above, her wings outstretched to their fullest, Maleficent has wrapped her arms and legs around Emma as they race through the sky. She is reminded of her own beautiful blonde lover, looking down on the strong but delicate woman in her arms now. She enjoys watching the skin ripple as Emma's muscles delicately dance just underneath the surface, and Maleficent now fully understands all those times she caught Regina gawking at this girl with such lust-filled eyes. As they race for the edge of space, Mal closes her eyes as she brings them slowly to a stop, breathing in this other woman in her arms.

Emma relishes in the tranquility up here. Floating peacefully in Maleficent's control, time and sound seem to cease. She finally gets all those 'flying-sex' stories Aurora drunkenly told her over the years. They begin to fall back to earth and Emma's hands make their way underneath the tight top, hovering over the woman's sides, taking pleasure in each rib and muscle. Even with the wind racing by her, she feels the shudders underneath her strong hands.

Emma looks up into the thirsty green eyes and tilts her head. Maleficent watches her, surprised at the sudden determination of the woman she is wrapped around. Leaning in, Emma's mouth takes Maleficent's, and both women feel an aggressive hunger surge through them. The blonde woman aches to feel every inch of the creamy skin before her. Her hands completely envelope the woman's heaving breasts, her thumbs find erect nipples. She presses down more vigorously. A throaty moan fills the air around them.

"Fuck." The small word trickles over Emma's lips.

Her hands quicken in their haste to savor every inch of the faery's body. Feeling the gush of wind with each beat of the wings, Emma presses her mouth down harder, tongue exploring with the same fervor as her hands. She feels the other woman's hips gyrating, legs tightening around her waist. Breaking from the bewitching kiss, Emma pulls one hand out from under the corseted top and lets her fingers trail their way up between Maleficent's breasts. She pushes Maleficent back at an angle, causing the wings to silence. Emma can't help but admire the sexy dominance they exude, even when tranquil. With the woman still wrapped around her waist, now lying practically flat, Emma hikes up her skirt, exposing her. Neither woman seems too concerned with the speed at which they approach the ground.

"Emma-" the urgency in Maleficent's voice is all Emma needs and she slides two fingers in. She can feel magic begin to flow from the fingers inside Maleficent. The woman moans as she slams her hips down harder on Emma's hand. The feeling of magic dancing around inside her, she now fully understands why Regina and Emma are always fucking. Emma's fingers work faster and deeper. Maleficent throws her arms out wide, wings and arms floating carefree as the air races past.

Emma can feel her muscles constricting and vibrating on her fingers. With each thrust of her hand, she allows more magic to spill from her fingers. It only takes a few seconds of this and Maleficent is screaming and begging.

Without warning, her wings spring to life and heave them straight back up into the air; Emma is fascinated by how they seem to have a mind of their own. Spinning in tight circles, the two women cling to each other, Emma hungry to hear her come and Mal on the verge of total ecstasy. Her body begins to shake, her hips grind more forcefully against Emma, her eyes roll back, concealing their viciously seductive green fire.

"Look at me, I wanna see _you_." Emma begs.

Maleficent opens her eyes, pure desire pours out over Emma. One last thrust, one last tickle of magic, and the brunette woman climaxes. Her outstretched wings shake as every feather ruffles furiously, matching each wave of her orgasm. Every muscle clenches around Emma until she falls limp, draping herself over Emma's shoulder.

Thoroughly pleased with herself, the blonde slides her fingers out of the warmth and wraps her arms around the still shaking woman. It doesn't take long, though, before Emma realizes that they are once again falling back to earth. _So, apparently she can't come and control her wings at the same time._ Just as she opens her mouth to say something, she feels the strong wings throw out one giant gust, slowing them just barely enough. They land with an ungraceful thud of dust and feathers accompanied by breathy sighs coming from both women.

* * *

Aurora kisses back, letting it deepen into Regina's mouth. They pull apart and look at each other once more. Desire overtakes Regina as she begins to lower Aurora's back to the grass. The younger woman watches as fire begins to brim in Regina's features, mainly her eyes. Once Aurora is flat on her back, Regina begins to suck eagerly at the tender flesh of Aurora's neck. She runs her hands down from the blonde's petite waist to squeeze her hipbones.

A smile begins to spread on her lips and Aurora moans. "Regina, slo-oow down." Her voice jumps a little when Regina finds a particularly sensitive place near her hip. A familiar urgency is building inside Aurora but a part of her just wants to soak up this moment with Regina. Whenever Aurora's in the mood for a more gentle touch, she's always able to tame Maleficent's more aggressive side. She's sure she can do the same with this other brunette sorceress.

Regina drags her teeth over Aurora's neck, teasing her pressure point. "Trust _me_, dear." Her voice is deep with arousal. "When I get started, you'll want it fast." She chuckles into the younger woman's ear and begins to finger the lace of Aurora's corset with her left hand while her right continues to play at her hip.

Aurora smirks as she lets a delicate hand settle over Regina's determined one. Regina's eyes flash up to Aurora's. "Trust me, dear." Aurora hints, her fingers start to dance gently over Regina's hand, which now lies flat against Aurora's clothed torso. "You'll want to take your time with me." The words seem to travel directly from Aurora's pink lips to Regina's core, but the older woman tries to resist it.

An amused smile appears on Regina's lips. There is much more to this ethereal beauty than Regina had first thought. The feeling of Aurora's fingertips running ever so gently back and forth over her hand is enough to make Regina follow wherever she leads. Regina raises one eyebrow but keeps her hand still. Aurora has captured her interest. "Oh really?"

"Why, yes, your majesty." Aurora says, reading the intrigued look on the face above her.

Determined to make Aurora squirm underneath her, Regina lowers her lips to Aurora's ear. "I am not the only one here who wears a crown." She whispers. "So… tell me, how exactly do you want it, _your majesty_?" Soon her lips are nipping at Aurora's earlobe as she eagerly awaits the response. The older woman can't help the smirk that creeps to her lips when she feels Aurora's hand find purchase on the back of her head, encouraging her to move further down her neck.

Aurora's other hand takes Regina's and begins to lead her to the top of her corset where a tie of light gold ribbon is begging to be undone. A low growl surprisingly erupts from Aurora when Regina latches onto her neck once more.

"You'll know." The words oozing with an innocent seduction that only further inflames Regina's desire to experience her. Aurora can feel Regina smile against her neck. This back and forth banter is a game that Regina is very skilled at and she's ready to play.

"Well well, listen to you, _Beastie_." Regina is pleasantly surprised to find that the young woman below her has a few secrets left.

Her words are hot in Aurora's ear, "I'll let the sounds I pull out of you speak for themselves." Aurora shuts her eyes and Regina can swear she sees that blonde head nod.

Content with their agreement, Regina starts to pull at the ribbon. It smoothly comes undone. Regina loops two slender fingers over where the ribbons cross and with a gentleness that makes Aurora sigh, she drags the material down. She repeats this until all of the criss-crosses are loose and the corset opens to reveal a thin white material.

Regina can't help the gasp that escapes her lips when she sees the pert nipples poking up from underneath the blouse. Her fingers seem to find the delicate curve of Aurora's breast on their own accord. Regina's lips venture to Aurora's collarbone, nipping and sucking as her fingertips continue to caress her skin through the thin material.

Regina feels Aurora's grip on the back of her head tighten as her hips lift to meet Regina's for just a second- and it's enough to charge the older woman's confidence even further. Regina wraps her full lips around one of Aurora's nipples, tasting her through the blouse. Aurora's moan encourages Regina's hand to roam further. As she moves down her lithe body, her lips trail to Aurora's ribs. Regina's hands begin to make work of moving underneath Aurora's skirt.

"Open yourself for me." Regina whispers confidently, placing a hand on her smooth thigh. Almost immediately Aurora complies. "Good girl." Regina kisses Aurora's ear and let's her lips drag down her neck. Aurora begins to squirm and her hands settle on the grass on either side of her. She feels so deliciously trapped underneath this near goddess of a woman.

Eager to touch her porcelain skin, Regina's short nails begin to rake up Aurora's inner thighs. The blonde sighs with what Regina can only assume is need. Teasingly, Regina passes right over the desired destination and instead, her hands smooth over Aurora's bare stomach. Regina's lips continue to nip and suck at Aurora's neck until she feels the younger woman turn her head, capturing Regina's lips in her own. Aurora kisses her with reckless abandon, her hand finding Regina's shoulder, pulling her closer. Regina leans into Aurora's lips, poking her tongue through and easily slipping it into her awaiting mouth. One of Regina's hands rides up to caress Aurora's unclothed chest. Taking a handful in her palm, she moans into Aurora's mouth. She runs her fingertips over the supple rise of Aurora's skin.

"You're throbbing for me." Regina teases between kisses, causing Aurora's hips to buck under her again and a whimper to be released from her lips. She kisses the younger woman even harder when she finds her wet and waiting. With skilled fingers, Regina finds her clit.

"Show me how swollen you can get." Regina's words are dripping with desire, her hot breath tickling Aurora's ear. Her fingers linger there as she savors the noises coming out of the beautiful blonde. She begins to stroke Aurora's clit in an excruciatingly gentle rhythm. Aurora lets out a few frustrated grunts and begins rocking her hips with purpose. Regina chuckles, knowing how eager she is.

She decides that she's been teasing the poor girl for far too long and Regina coats her fingers deep into Aurora's wetness. The imploring moan that comes from Aurora is almost too much for Regina and she thrusts two fingers inside. Her palm closes over the warm pussy, the pressure against Aurora's clit sends shivers through the girl's body. With increasing speed, Regina finds a rhythm matching the moans coming from the soft neck she is sucking on. A purple cloud starts to form and flow over them.

Aurora's arms wrap around Regina's shoulders, pulling frantically at her. There is an urgency in the girl's moans, her hips rocking faster, her muscles pleading for release. Regina is steadfast as she trains her lips on the pulsing neck before her, tiny electric sparks travelling between her lips and the soft skin. The commanding force with which Regina's hand owns Aurora's core is a deliciously drastic contrast to her gentle kisses. Devouring the energy encircling and coursing through both of them, Aurora wills herself to resist climax, a feat she quickly finds impossible.

The purple cloud that has coated them seems to pulsate with the same fierce aching flowing from Aurora's core. Regina feels her back begin to arch, the girl under her struggling to fight back the quickly approaching orgasm.

"Now." Regina's breathy command settles in the air between her lips and Aurora's ear.

Aurora releases a scream that echoes through the cloud surrounding them and Regina bites down on the pulsing vein in her neck, sending the younger girl's hips into a spasm; her thighs tighten shut around Regina's hand, holding her securely in place. The force of her orgasm even sends a powerful shudder through Regina who soaks up all the "human" energy shooting out from the woman in her arms.

* * *

Emma rolls out from underneath Maleficent's sprawling wings and hitches herself up onto her elbows to catch her breath. Still panting, she feels the grasping hands of the woman she just fell back to earth with clawing up the back of her legs. Emma lets her head fall as she laughs, "Listen lady, let me catch m—" but she feels an urgency to the hands clamping down on her waist, giving her a sudden swift flip.

She finds herself suddenly looking up into the clouds before it all goes black, the expanse of wings and feathers stretching out over her. Emma sinks into the earth beneath her as she once again feels the aching to be fully surrounded by the strong wings.

Slowly, Emma sees Maleficent's horns creeping up her torso, the older woman teases at her shirt, lifting it slowly, her wet tongue tracing Emma's muscles. The force with which Mal's tongue presses into her flesh catches Emma by surprise and her breath falters. Maleficent reaches a hand up and pushes her bra out of the way, taking Emma's erect nipple in her mouth. Her teeth bite down, causing Emma to gasp. She lifts her head to watch the woman, but all she sees are the magnificent horns leering over her, threatening to devour her in a show of utter strength.

Emma's head slams back as she feels Maleficent move further up, sucking on her collarbone, her tongue tracing circles up Emma's neck, following the pulsing veins. She finds the tender edge of Emma's earlobe and takes it into her mouth. Emma's heaving chest aches for more. She reaches her hands up behind Maleficent's head yearning to feel her mouth on hers.

Air rushes from Emma's lungs and her muscles ripple when Maleficent kisses and licks her way back down her toned stomach. Hands aggressively unbutton and unzip her tight jeans. Emma laughs when the yank on both her jeans and underwear yields unsuccessful results.

"I'm not amused, _Sheriff Swan_." The snap in her voice causing Emma to instinctively raise her hips, giving Maleficent the opportunity to more easily remove the constricting clothes.

Emma's lingering laugh stops short when she feels Maleficent's warm mouth embrace her pussy. She can tell by the grip tightening around her hips and ass that the brunette is hungry to taste her. Maleficent's tongue laps up Emma's juices, breathing her in as she allows her mouth to fully cover her wet center. Emma's hips begin to rock instinctively. Her hands reach out and grab at the cold moist grass around her, pulling at it in a bid to push up into the woman on top of her. The darkness that still surrounds them only adds to the storm brewing inside her as Maleficent's tongue digs deep into her, beckoning for Emma to release herself, surrender to her.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, she throws all modesty aside, and grabs hold of the horns that have made their home between her legs. Her grip tightens, feeling the rough surface under her soft skin. Their coldness sends a shudder up her arms.

"Holy fuck!" The words catch in Emma's throat.

Unable to control her body as the excitement swallows them, Emma uses her tight grip on the horns to shove the woman's mouth down harder. Her hips kant skyward erratically. Both women moan in ecstasy. Rippling convulsions pulse through Emma, every muscle screaming.

Maleficent, overcome with thirst, exploits the upturned pussy reaching for her and thrusts two fingers inside. She feels Emma's muscles constrict, as her determined hands tighten their grip on her horns. The aggression Emma expels on the horns only fuels her desire to watch this woman squirm under her mouth. Mal's hand finds a rhythm matching that of the heaving hips underneath her. In a controlled frenzy, Maleficent beckons Emma to let herself go, her fingertips dancing inside her. Maleficent feels Emma's back arch as she finally comes, her mouth clamps down, her tongue presses against her clit, her fingers thrust deeper and she moans into Emma, sharing the moment of surreal intensity with her.

Expelling one last shudder, Emma collapses back to the ground. Her eyes stare skyward as Maleficent slowly retracts her wings, releasing Emma from her hold. Maleficent slowly crawls up over Emma, placing a few more kisses on her spasming stomach.

Once again Emma sees those horns enter her vision, but before she can reach up to feel their seductive roughness one last time, she hears a commotion coming from somewhere behind her. Maleficent's face shoots up, looking past Emma's head; Emma cranes her neck around. Both women search for the source of the clamor.

From the bushes, Regina and Aurora spill out into the field where Maleficent and Emma lay. As they tumble toward them, Maleficent sits up, letting her wings shake off the dirt, just as the giggling women reach their resting spot. Without a word, Aurora flops down next to Mal, allowing her head to fall into her lap, her blue eyes looking upward at the strong face above her. She reaches her hand up, resting it on the side of her lover's cheek, "Hi."

Maleficent runs a hand through Aurora's disheveled blonde hair, her fingers latching on to something rough. She pulls a twig out from the mess of hair in her lap and in a split second, a laughter erupts from inside her. The other women look to the howling Maleficent, the sheer volume catching them off guard. Seeing the hysterics filling the vibrant green eyes before them, Regina, Emma and Aurora join in, bursting into laughter in unison.

"Oh my god! Emma! Dinner! Your parents!" Regina shouts, tears of laughter still running down her face. Her hand flashes to Emma's, taking a firm hold on her forearm. In a flash, a swirling cloud of purple swallows the two women. "Thanks for the drinks, dear!" Regina shouts as she and Emma disappear amidst the frantic burst of magic.

Alone in the quiet aftermath of the dissipating purple cloud, Maleficent looks at Aurora. Their laughter having died down to a low giggle. Aurora's eyes wide with satisfaction and a lingering hint of yearning. She reaches out to caress the docile wings beside her, Maleficent watching her every move.

Maleficent takes Aurora's beaming face in her hands. She leans in closer and before kissing her, she smiles and whispers, "Hello Beastie."


End file.
